New Republic Era
**[[Occupation of the Colossus|Occupation of the Colossus]] **Hunt for Lor San Tekka[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *First Order–Resistance war |events=*Galactic Concordance *Napkin Bombing *Hosnian Cataclysm}} The New Republic Era,Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia also known as the era of the New Republic or the Age of the Resistance was the period of time that immediately followed the Age of the Empire. It was marked by the rise and rule of the democratic New Republic, which was gradually established after the defeat of the fascist Galactic Empire at Endor.Aftermath Although that period was mostly an era of peace, the government's lack of vigilance ultimately led to political fragmentation, which in turn permitted the rise of the First Order. Appearances *''Lost Stars'' audiobook * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' audiobook *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure (audiobook)'' * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' audiobook *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath'' audiobook *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire 4'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' audiobook * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' audiobook * * *''Hyperspace Mountain'' *''Last Shot'' *''Last Shot'' audiobook *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' audiobook'' *''The Mandalorian'' *''Bloodline'' *''Bloodline'' audiobook *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Finn 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Captain Phasma 1'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Age of Resistance - Poe Dameron 1'' * *''Before the Awakening'' * * *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' * *''Poe Dameron 1'' *''Poe Dameron 2'' *''Poe Dameron 3'' *''Poe Dameron 4'' *''Poe Dameron 5'' *''Poe Dameron 6'' *''Poe Dameron 7'' *''Poe Dameron 8'' *''Poe Dameron 9'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 13'' *''Poe Dameron 14'' *''Poe Dameron 15'' *''Poe Dameron 16'' *''Poe Dameron 17'' *''Poe Dameron 18'' *''Poe Dameron 19'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Poe Dameron 20'' *''Poe Dameron 21'' *''Poe Dameron 22'' *''Poe Dameron 23'' *''Poe Dameron 24'' *''Poe Dameron 25'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance'' audiobook *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' audiobook *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' audiobook * * * *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Kylo Ren 1'' *''Phasma'' *''Phasma'' audiobook * * * *''Force Collector'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' audiobook *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' audiobook *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens (Golden Book)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 2'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' audiobook *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * * * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' audiobook *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' audiobook * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' audiobook *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' audiobook *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' * *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''A Crash of Fate'' * }} Non-canon appearances *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (DK Readers)'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Scholastic)'' * * *''Star Wars: Trials on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' Notes and references External link Category:Galactic Empire Category:First Order Category:Jedi Category:Knights of Ren Category:New Republic Category:Time periods